


Trysts

by eroticfriendfictions



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Oral Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticfriendfictions/pseuds/eroticfriendfictions
Summary: After closing time, Tina and Jimmy Jr. meet in each other's restaurants to sample some items that aren't on the menu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally inspired by another fic with the same premise, which was sent to me anonymously through a friend.

Jimmy Jr. looked at Tina on her knees in front of him, and he swore his heart was going to hammer out of his chest. This certainly was not the quiet closing time routine he was used to.

Tina looked up at him and he looked down at her and they locked eyes as she pulled on his jeans, letting them fall to a pile around his ankles. Just the thin fabric of his boxers separated him from her now, and that was enough to make him groan. He glanced around the restaurant again, fearful that someone could still walk in on them, while Tina ogled his growing bulge. Her hands were resting on his bare thighs, but now one was gently rubbing him and he had to stop his nervous glancing as his eyes slammed close in pleasure.

"God," he gasped out.

"You like that." It wasn't a question. He didn't see the smirk Tina was giving him, but he could hear it in her voice.

"Yes," he breathed out, the end of the word turning into a hiss as she rubbed harder.

She continued for a few more seconds, enjoying watching his face as she did.

"Act natural," she reminded him. "You don't know when someone might look over here." He groaned loudly, pleasure mixing with frustration.

"You're right. I'll be more-" She pulled down his boxers, his erection springing free, and he completely lost his train of thought. He could feel her warm breath on him, and that alone was almost enough to make him lose it. He had to force himself to suck in a few ragged breaths to steady himself, and then a few more searching looks around the restaurant.

Tina, eye to eye with him, so to speak, waited until it seemed like he was back in control, before leaning in to kiss the tip, making him gasp. She kissed him again. Then experimentally licked.

"God, Tina," he moaned out her name. The wet warmth of her tongue was a wonderful contrast to the cool air around them, and he had to lock his knees tight to stop himself from swooning. She licked him again, along his whole length this time. Again and again. He moaned low in his throat.

Then slowly, she brought him into her mouth. Little by little. His hand automatically flew into her hair, grasping onto the dark strands while he tried to stop his eyes from rolling back in his head. His other hand grabbed onto the edge of the counter.

"Fuck, Tina," he swore through his moan. "You don't know how good that feels."

She was sucking on him, her head bobbing, one hand wrapped around his base, stroking whatever couldn't fit in her mouth. He focused his eyes on a random spot on the wall, trying to look normal, trying to keep anyone who might happen to be looking from knowing what was going on just behind the counter. But dear God, with the way her mouth felt on him, it wasn't easy. The knuckles on the hand gripping the counter turned white. He could feel the pressure building up inside of him.

"Tina," he gasped. "I'm gonna-"

He looked down at her. Her lips around his cock, her heavily lidded eyes turning up to him. The sight was too much. He whimpered her name again, trying to warn her, but he was already there. Tina moaned as she felt his cum surge into her mouth. His eyes screwed shut and his face contorted in ecstasy as all the tension left him.

When the moment passed, he slumped over, feeling more like he needed to collapse but still trying to keep up appearances. She sat back and wiped her mouth and chin with the back of her hand.

"That was amazing," he praised, as soon as his brain started working again. "Wow." Tina was smiling up at him, looking pleased. The two stayed like that for a few moments, both catching their breath.

Eventually, Jimmy Jr. decided that they should probably call it a night. He reached down to pull his boxers and jeans back on, only to be stopped by Tina.

"Want to go again?" she asked, her fingers tracing small circles on the inside of his thighs.

"Won't your parents wonder where you are?" he asked, not finding it in himself to turn down her offer completely, but still very aware of the danger of getting caught, a danger that increased the longer they stayed down there. Tina just shrugged.

"Maybe," she said. "I'm willing to risk it." Her hand was on him once more, and suddenly he was willing to risk it too.

"Okay," he said, fighting again to keep composure. "But next time it's your turn."


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy Jr. stood in the darkened Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria, wiping the same spot on the counter over and over. His dad had locked up the restaurant almost an hour ago now and sent Trev home, leaving the boys to do most of the clean up. Andy and Ollie were never much help in that department. Jimmy Jr. had them wash dishes until Andy accidentally squirted soap into his eye, which then caused Ollie to purposefully squirt soap in his own eye. That was when Jimmy Jr. decided it would be best to send them upstairs for the night.

He kept wiping that same spot, his eyes not even on the counter. His gaze was trained across the street at the closing time activities going on in Bob's Burgers. Their lights were off, but he could still make out the silhouette of his girlfriend, Tina, along with the rest of her family, moving around.

Cleaning was now the last thing on his mind. He was waiting. The two of them had been signaling to each other from their respective posts all night. Once she was alone in her restaurant, he was heading over to continue what they had started the night before. He was practically chomping at the bit as he watched her family members leave one by one.

The lights in the apartment above Bob's Burgers flickered on, four silhouettes moving around up there while one remained in the restaurant below. It was time. He threw down his rag and nearly tripped over one of the dining room chairs in his haste.

"Jimmy," Tina said his name as he entered, a smile splitting her face. He felt his heart leap, and he quickly flicked the lock on the door before stepping over to her.

"Hey, Tina," he greeted, leaning in for a kiss. Her lips pressed to his with a hunger he was not expecting, but was more than willing to return. He pulled back, though, when he felt her hand on his groin.

"Don't you remember what I said last night?" he asked, gently grabbing her wrist and removing her hand. "This time it's your turn." To add emphasis, he reached out and cupped one of her breasts.

"Mmmm, well move behind the counter first at least," she said, pushing him in that direction. He blushed and looked around frantically, mortified by how carried away they had gotten while in full view of the outside world.

"Relax, no one's here," she told him, once they had retreated farther into the depths of the darkened restaurant and were tucked safely behind the counter.

"You're sure no one will come back down?" he asked. Her mouth twitched into a nervous smile

"Mostly sure."

That didn't reassure him too much, but then she leaned in and kissed him again and he was convinced.

Carefully, he lowered himself down to the floor, kneeling down in front of her so he was completely hidden behind the counter. She looked down at him, getting wet at just the thought of what she was going to be feeling. He placed his hands on her bare thighs just under the hem of her skirt and looked up at her.

"Okay?" he asked. He could feel the nervous excitement buzzing inside her, and it made him excited too. Tina nodded and spread her legs apart a little more for him.

"Okay."

Slowly, he moved his hands up, his fingers playing along the waistband of her panties for a few seconds before he pulled them down and moved between her legs, the top of his head pushing up on her skirt.

Her heartbeat skipped around erratically and her cheeks flushed as she felt him pause. He hadn't even touched her yet, but his breath seemed to stroke her into further arousal. The anticipation was almost too much for her to bear.

"Jimmy," she pleaded with him, and at that he moved in and gave her a small lick along her slit.

"Aaahhhh," she gasped at the sensation, clutching at the countertop to stop from swaying over.

"Act natural," he pulled away to remind her, enjoying how the tables were turned.

"I know, I know," she tried to glare down at him, but he had already moved back in and licked her again, stronger this time, and she could hardly swallow back her moan. Her head fell forward and her eyes closed.

His tongue danced along her folds for a few seconds before he moved to her clit, circling it and then sucking on it.

"Oh god," she panted, moving one hand down to grasp at his hair. "Oh, god, Jimmy!"

Hearing her say his name like that, knowing what he was doing to her, it made his head swim, and he didn't even care that she didn't seem to be trying very hard to keep up appearances. He played at her clit for a few more seconds, moaning a little along with her before he switched again, this time thrusting his tongue up inside her.

"Ohhhh!" she gasped. Her back arched and her legs went rigid. A few more thrusts had her up on the tips of her toes, practically trying to mount his face to get more of his tongue inside of her. He moved his hands from her thighs to her ass, squeezing each cheek as his mouth worked away.

Her breath was heavy and ragged, her face scrunched up, overwhelmed by the sensations he was causing between her legs. She didn't know it would be like this. It felt like every muscle and fiber inside her was tensed and coiled, ready to spring at any moment.

A few more vigorous licks were all she needed. She moaned out his name again, her body spasming as she climaxed. Jimmy Jr. didn't let up, his tongue kept moving, lapping at her juices and stimulating more waves of pleasure.

Moments later, she came back down, her feet falling flat on the floor as he came back up for air. She leaned heavily on the counter.

"Jimmy, that was..." She struggled to find the words and catch her breath at the same time.

"Amazing?" he asked, smirking. She emphatically nodded her head.

"I'm glad."

Tina straightened up and turned to him, still on the floor. A very noticeable erection bulged in the front of his pants. They had already pressed their luck more than they should have, but what was one more go? She moved down closer to him and placed her hand there, and this time he didn't move it away.

"I think we've got time to take care of this yet."


End file.
